Midnight Dreamers
Introduction Midnight Dreamers is a mixed-alignment Guild on the Rushu server. Most members are in the range of level 60-140, with the Leader at level 11x and the average level being 57. Midnight Dreamers may lack the stringent regulations for joining that bigger, older guilds such as Storm Troopers, but make up for it by helping each other out, playing nice, and creating an environment that is reminiscent of a large family - enough freedom to cut away and go farm for a night, but enough people willing to help you out at the same time. History All of our founding members were members of the guild Guardians-Of-Hellz-Door; however, they were all banished a total of 3 times from that guild without their leader's consent. After that, our founding members scraped together the money to purchase a Guildilogem, and created Midnight Dreamers. Since then, most recruitment has been from Ausha's real-life friends and family, and those who have impressed other members with their fighting skills. *May 11 2007: Midnight Dreamers obtained level 12, shortly after the server reboot. *September 3 2007: Level 15 was obtained as a result of a weekend packed with guild participation events such as dungeon runs (all day on 01 Sep was dungeon runs, for upwards of 13 hours). *September 26, 2007: Level 16 attained. *April 11, 2009: This page starts being maintained again. Guild is about 3/4 of the way to level 21. Rules MD does not have an official code of conduct. As of now, the one big rule to respect is the Golden Rule: Do Unto Others As You Would Have Done Unto You. That is also our foreign policy with other guilds. We have no major rivalries to date with either other guilds, nor other characters. UPDATE: Ausha and her Second-In-Commands are in the process of writing an official guild code of conduct. Guild Houses/Paddocks Midnight Dreamers currently owns 2 guild houses. One is located in the illustrious city of Bonta, at the coordinates of (-31, -57) between the Resource Sellroom and the Shoemaker Workshop. This house has two chests which are open to guild members who have the codes, as well as a shoemaker's workbench. The other house is located on Otomai's Island at (-47, 15), making it possible for members who have not yet completed the quest to Otomai's to access the island with a Guild House Potion. We currently own 1 guild paddock, which is located at (-29, -7) on the edge of Cania Plains near the Dopple Territory and on the border of Sididite Moor. Some guild members are currently allowed to place their mounts in it; please PM Ausha if you need access. All guild members (even Brakmarians) are welcome to sleep in our house (braks may access via guild house potions). In addition, all members who are in possession of the code to our chests or to our doors are asked NOT to reveal the code to anyone else, including fellow guild members, unless one is ABSOLUTELY CERTAIN that Ausha has given them access to our chests. Requirements XP Tax ALL members, once moved out of the On Trial rank (usually takes between 2-24 hours), have the ability to set their own XP tax. We are currently exploring options for XP contributions. Perceptor Policy Currently, there are NO perceptors allowed to be placed. This is for our own protection; we simply will not be able to defend them. Guild Chat Please note that our guild includes young players. We ask that you keep the language in the guild chat channel clean; even though the offensive word filter actually works as of 1.18.2, it can be disabled. You are welcome, however, to PM such conversations or create a group and use the group chat for whatever you want, as we cannot moderate that conversation. If you are caught in guild chat cursing, we will only be *so* tolerant. Recruiting Midnight Dreamers requests that all recruited characters be at least level 40. Exceptions may be made for witnessing exceptional gameplay (i.e, during a battle). Currently we are only recruiting players who are P2P. Relations with other Guilds Alternate Midnight Dreamers Alternate Midnight Dreamers (A.M.D.) is a guild in its own right, founded by Kadrina whose purpose is to include members who wish to be members of Midnight Dreamers (M.D.), but which that guild simply doesn't have any room for. The founding members of A.M.D. are all alts of other characters of M.D., meaning A.M.D. should be considered an extension of the Midnight Dreamers guild; in fact, we are currently looking into some way the guild chat from Midnight Dreamers could be repeated into Alternate Midnight Dreamers, and vice versa. Any alternate characters members play should be placed in this guild by messaging in-game one of the Leaders or Seconds of Midnight Dreamers, or any character played by ProteusGodOfBoard. Guardians Of Hellz Door We are currently allied with the old guild of our founding members, Guardians-Of-Hellz-Door. Although the leader of that guild wishes to have a guild battle, our guild will never take part in such a battle. As of late, various members of this guild have been accusing Midnight Dreamers of stealing their membership; however, as there is no way a player already in a guild cannot be invited to another guild without quitting the first guild, we hold the stance that there is no way we could know who they were previously affiliated with, so we could not be stealing anyone's membership. Lycan Rebellion Midnight Dreamers is allied with Lycan Rebellion.